Trevor Devall
|birthplace = Edmonton, Alberta, Canada |nationality = Canadian |occupation = Voice Actor Actor Podcaster |areas_active = Vancouver Los Angeles |active = 2000-present |status = Active |website = Trevor DeVall }}Trevor Devall (born November 10, 1972) is a Canadian voice actor, actor and podcaster. He worked for Ocean Productions and various other studios in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada for years, before he relocated to Los Angeles, California in 2013. He is best known for voicing Rocket Raccoon in the animated TV series Guardians of the Galaxy, Emperor Palpatine in Lego Star Wars, Pyro in X-Men Evolution, Dukey in seasons 5 and 6 of Johnny Test, and various characters in the Netflix original series F Is for Family, as well as providing voices in English-language versions of various anime series, most notably as Mu La Flaga from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, Mukotsu from InuYasha, Scourge from Transformers: Cybertron, Mr. Chang from Black Lagoon, and Aizawa from Death Note. He also voiced Hermiod on Stargate Atlantis and Ravus Nox Fleuret in the Final Fantasy XV video game and Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV feature film. On camera, he played Sir Atticus Moon in Big Time Movie Between 2007 and 2013, Trevor hosted his own podcast Voiceprint with Trevor Devall and guests where he interviewed fellow Canadian voice actors. Early Life Trevor grew up in Edmonton, Alberta and was the youngest of five siblings. He was into theatre and did tap, jazz and Polynesian dance as a child. He attended the University of Alberta for drama and directed stage productions as well as student films. Trevor moved to Vancouver in 1998 to pursue a film directing career. While working for a talent agency, he made a demo tape for them and began landing work as a voice actor. Career In March 2015 it was announced Trevor would be the voice of Rocket Raccoon in Marvel's animated Guardians of the Galaxy. Voiceprint Since 2007, Devall produced his own podcast, Voiceprint with Trevor Devall & Guests, where he interviewed fellow Vancouver-based voice actors and answered questions from fans. Each episode featured a different voice actor as the episode guest, though some episodes featured other people in the voice-acting business that may not actually be voice actors themselves; or behind-the-scenes looks at the life of a voice actor. Topics usually included how the guest made it into the voice-acting business, what it is like working in the industry, and the general lifestyle of a voice actor. The series concluded its first season after 36 episodes in December 2013. The second season was announced in the final episode of season 1, as Trevor moves to Los Angeles, California to continue his career and the show. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''1983'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Élite'' (2018-present) - Additional Voices *''Samantha!'' (2018-present) - Juninho *''Baby'' (2018-present) - Additional Voices *''Home for Christmas'' (2019) - Additional Voices *''Undercover'' (2019) - Additional Voices Miniseries *''Warrior'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Wolf'' (2018) - Tolga Erlik Anime Dubbing Anime *''Mobile Suit Gundam'' (1979-1980) - Additional Voices *''Maison Ikkoku'' (1986-1988) - Mr. Iioka, Skating Rink Clerk (ep. 46), Restaurant Owner (ep. 47), Red Cap (ep. 68), Umpire (ep. 68), Office Worker (ep. 77), Kimita (eps. 86-87) *''Ranma ½'' (1989-1994) - Mushroom Expert (ep. 145), Scared Teacher (ep. 157) *''Hamtaro'' (2000-2006) - Conrad Iwata *''InuYasha'' (2000-2004) - Villager (ep. 1), Samurai Leader (ep. 5), Ryukotsusei (eps. 44-45), Satsuki's Brother (ep. 55), Mukotsu (eps. 103-110), Genbu (eps. 137-139), Shako (ep. 147), Shima's Father (ep. 161) *''Arjuna'' (2001) - Commander Onizuka, Bob, White S.E.E.D. Soldier (eps. 1-3), Power Plant Controller #1 (eps. 1-2), Doctor (ep. 1), S.E.E.D. Official #4 (ep. 2), Dance Mania Electric Hour DJ (ep. 3), Chemical Engineer (ep. 10) *''Zoids: New Century / Zero'' (2001) - Kirkland, Sand Stingray (ep. 7), Backdraft Official (ep. 22) *''Galaxy Angel A'' (2002-2003) - Octopus (ep. 21) *''MegaMan NT Warrior'' (2002-2003) - Mr. Match, DrillMan, Heimlich (ep. 11) *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED'' (2002-2003) - Mu La Flaga, Operator (ep. 1) (Ocean Dub) *''MegaMan NT Warrior: Axess'' (2003-2004) - Mr. Match, Misaki, Dr. Regal *''Zoids: Fuzors'' (2003) - Rotten Roger (ep. 11) *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny'' (2004-2005) - Mu La Flaga, Neo Roanoke (Ocean Dub) *''Transformers: Energon'' (2004-2005) - Alpha Q *''Transformers: Cybertron'' (2005-2006) - Scourge, Megatron (ep. 1), Miner (ep. 9) *''Death Note'' (2006-2007) - Shuichi Aizawa, Shingo Mido, Miller (ep. 28) *''Ōban Star-Racers'' (2006) - Ondai, Hunter (ep. 18), Creator #5 (eps. 22, 26) *''Powerpuff Girls Z'' (2006-2007) - Principal, Cartoonist (ep. 37), Prince Ribbit (ep. 45) *''InuYasha: The Final Act'' (2009-2010) - Villager (ep. 21) *''Little Witch Academia'' (2017) - Mr. Holbrooke (ep. 9), Police Officer (ep. 9) *''Last Hope'' (2018) - Hao Wang *''Cannon Busters'' (2019) - Quizmaster (ep. 5), Fetter (ep. 6), Batty (ep. 7), Additional Voices *''Levius'' (2019) - Dr. Crown OVAs & Specials *''Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas'' (2009-2011) - Griffon Minos Video Game Dubbing *''Final Fantasy XV'' (2016-2019) - Ravus Nox Fleuret, Additional Voices References External Links *Trevor Devall at the Internet Movie Database *Trevor Devall at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Canadian Voice Actors Category:Vancouver-Based Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Ocean Productions Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for VSI Los Angeles